Conventional designs for moving components of this type usually have an O-shaped sealing ring arranged in the wall of a body enclosing the camera in order to keep out sand and moisture, with the shank of one of the operating elements being passed through the sealing ring opening. Due to the geometry of the sealing ring however, only a small contact surface at the body wall and at the shaft is achieved, and is not sufficient for reliable sealing against water under pressure.
An improved sealing arrangement is known from DE 29 43 003 C2 in which the contact surface of the seal is substantially enlarged. To do so, a sleeve arranged in a stepped hole of a body enclosing the camera and firmly connected to the step is used. Inside the sleeve, a shank of an operating control element is guided and has an area with a reduced diameter. An elastic and L-shaped material is firmly connected to this shank in that area. The enlarged contact surface results from the wide-area contact of the L-shaped material by its long leg with the shank and additionally by its short leg with the end face of the sleeve. To retain the ease of movement of the operating element, however, the sleeve is made of Teflon, which has a low friction resistance.
The drawback of such designs is that the contact surfaces, i.e. the two sealing surfaces themselves for transmitting the rotational or translational movement from the outside operating elements to those of the camera arranged inside the casing, are exposed to water.
An improvement in respect of this feature is known from DE-AS 15 97 274, which describes a pressure-proof body for a camera in which the shank of the release is covered by a gaiter-like covering and affixed to the camera casing. However, a seal of this type is not suitable for rotating operating elements, for example film transport devices.